1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a lamination apparatus for laminating an original medium such as a sheet or the like with a sheet(s) such as synthetic resin film or the like, and a sheet roll loaded in the lamination apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
The following methods have been hitherto proposed as a method of detecting the type and the trailing edge of a laminated medium, a print tape or the like which is used for a tape printing device having a laminating mechanism, etc.
For example, in the case of a tape printing device for printing characters or the like on an elongated tape and then laminating a transparent sheet on the print face of the tape to form a character-printed tape, there are prepared various tape cassettes in which tapes having various widths are respectively mounted, and a desired tape cassette is selected from these tape cassettes in accordance with its using purpose to form a character-printed tape.
According to the tape printing device, the detection of the presence or absence of a tape cassette and the detection of the type of a tape cassette are performed as follows. That is, a plurality of micro-switches are arranged in a predetermined detection pattern in a cassette mounting portion of the tape printing device, and a switch operating unit for selectively switching on/off each micro-switch is provided at the tape cassette side. When a tape cassette is mounted in the cassette mount portion, the presence or absence of the tape cassette and the type of the tape cassette are detected on the basis of the signal pattern (on/off pattern) of signals output from the respective micro-switches.
The detection of the trailing edge of the tape mounted in the tape cassette is performed as follows. For example, an end mark is printed in the neighborhood of the trailing edge of the tape, and an end sensor is provided at the cassette mount portion. The end mark of the tape is detected through the end sensor to detect the trailing edge of the tape.
However, in the case of the tape printing device as described above, a plurality of sensors such as detection switches or the like are needed to detect the presence or absence of a tape cassette and the type of the tape cassette. An optical sensor is also needed to detect the trailing edge of the tape.
As described above, in order to perform the detection of various targets (i.e., the presence or absence of a tape cassette, the type of a tape cassette, etc.), the conventional apparatus needs a plurality of sensors whose number corresponds to the number of targets to be detected. Accordingly, the structure of the conventional apparatus is complicated, and the total cost of the apparatus is increased.